


La casa de papel sur Facebook

by On_part_tous



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Facebook, Gay, Gay disaster, Humour, La casa de papel - Freeform, Multi, Ship, WTF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_part_tous/pseuds/On_part_tous
Summary: Les personnages de La casa, sur une conversation. Surtout humour. Pas que.
Relationships: Alicia/Professeur, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Raquel Murillo, Berlin/Nairobi, Nairobi/Raquel, Raquel Murillo/Alicia Sierra, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avec espoir que vous trouviez un peu de rire entre ces mots.

Selene Oliveira s'est inscrite. 

Le Professeur : Tokyo ! 

Selene Oliveira a changé son nom d'utilisateur pour : Selene Cortes 

Rio aime ça  
Nairobi aime ça

Le Professeur : Tokyo. Dernier avertissement. 

Raquel Murillo : Non continuez, je note. 

Selene Cortes a changé son nom d'utilisateur pour : Tokyo 

Le Professeur : Merci. 

Denver : C'est une ville Tokyo ? 

Nairobi : C'est une capitale Denver. 

Denver : Je croyais qu'on devait prendre des noms de villes !! 

Raquel Murillo : Ça vole haut. 

Nairobi a aimé ça. 

Moscou : Un capitale est une ville fils. 

Denver a aimé ça. 

Le professeur a aimé ça. 

Oslo : bll dlsls doalslzf fockebsl D/L d'la.

Berlin : Personne ne comprend le slave ici. 

Helsinki : C'est pas du slave. Il s'est endormi sur son clavier. 

Rio a aimé ça.  
Nairobi a aimé ça.  
Raquel Murillo a aimé ça. 

Le Professeur : Comment avez-vous trouvé votre café Inspectrice ? 

Berlin : C'était un cadeau commun.  
Le professeur a aimé ça. 

Raquel Murillo : Renversant. 

Nairobi : Ouh, notre Inspectrice fait du sarcasme.

Nairobi : Du sarcasme c'est de la moquerie, Denver. 

Nairobi : Et l'Inspectrice, c'est Raquel. 

Raquel Murillo : Raquel ? Nous n'avons pas élevé les chèvres ensemble à ce que je sache Mademoiselle Nairobi.

Denver : Tu me prends vraiment pour un débile Nairobi ! Hein papa ? 

Moscou : Mais oui fils.  
Nairobi a aimé ça.  
Oslo a aimé ça.  
Helsinki a aimé ça 

Berlin a aimé Pornhubs.  
Nairobi : Tu te fou de moi !?!? Et l'objectification de la femme ? Ça ne te pose pas de problème ? Tu es vraiment un enfoiré à tout les étages !!!

Rio : Je viens de regarder son historique. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquièter de l'objectification des hommes. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. 

Nairobi a aimé ça.  
Raquel Murillo a aimé ça.  
Helsinki a aimé ça. 

Berlin : Pardon ?

Berlin : Planque toi Rio. 

Tokyo : Vas y essaye seulement, Andrès. 

Nairobi a aimé ça. 

Berlin : Le plein air de la dernière fois ne t'as pas suffit Tokyo ? 

Oslo a aimé ça.  
Helsinki a aimé ça. 

Le Professeur : Vous pourriez éviter de nous ridiculisez devant l'inspectrice ? Ou c'est une trop haute exigence ? 

Raquel Murillo a aimé ça. 

Denver : C'est chaud, moi le mot exigence déjà j'ai du mal... 

Moscou : Je t'expliquerais fils.  
Raquel Murillo : Je crois que je vais juste vous laisser vous entretuer là dedans. 

Oslo a aimé ça.  
Moscou a aimé ça.


	2. Chapter 2

Nairobi : Inspectrice @RaquelMurillo ? 

Raquel Murillo : Oui Mademoiselle Nairobi ? 

Berlin : Pourquoi vous ne m'appellez pas Monsieur Berlin, inspectrice ?

Raquel Murillo : Parce que vous je ne vous apelle pas tout cour. 

Le Professeur : PO PO POOOOOOO 

Le professeur : Rio. Je t'interdis de pirater mon compte. Encore plus si c'est pour écrire des choses pareilles. 

Rio : Pardon Professeur. 

Nairobi : Je peux en placer une ?!? 

Moscou : Laissez Nairobi parler les jeunes. 

Nairobi : Inspectrice, voudriez-vous prendre un café avec moi ? 

Berlin : Tu ne m'as jamais proposé de café... 

Nairobi : J'ai essayé, mais avec deux mains autour de la gorge j'avais du mal... 

Raquel Murillo : Pourquoi cette demande Mademoiselle Nairobi ? 

Le Professeur : La réponse m'intéresse.   
Berlin a aimé ça.

Tokyo : C'est les feux de l'amour ici ? 

Raquel Murillo : Si vous ne finissez pas en prison haute sécurité, je m'arrangerais avec les gardiens, Mademoiselle Nairobi. 

Nairobi : J'aime beaucoup quand vous m'appelez comme ça. C'est très sexy. 

Le professeur : Nairobi. 

Berlin : Nairobi ! 

Helsinki : Nairobi ? 

Raquel Murillo : Vous les avez formé à flirter Professeur ?

Le Professeur : Bien sûr que non ! 

Nairobi : Oui. 

Tokyo : Doublement oui. 

Helsinki : J'aurais aimé... 

Le Professeur : Raquel. Si je vous proposais un café ? 

Raquel Murillo : C'est une manie ici ? 

Berlin : Et si moi je vous en proposais un ? 

Helsinki : Je peux même vous proposez plus...  
Oslo a aimé ça. 

Raquel Murillo : C'est un putain de pari. C'était presque crédible. La prochaine fois, ne mettez que Les hétérosexuels dans la combines. 

Le Professeur : Je vous avais dit qu'elle verrais. 

Le Professeur : Vous me devez tous trente milles. 

Le Professeur : En cash.

Raquel Murillo : Qui paris TRENTE MILLE ? 

Nairobi : Des futurs milliardaires. 

Le professeur, Berlin, Nairobi, Oslo, Helsinki, Rio, Tokyo, Moscou, Denver et Monica ont aimé ça. 

Raquel Murillo : Monica !?!?

Monica : Oups.


	3. Chapter 3

Arturo s'est inscrit.   
Helsinki a aimé ça.   
Berlin a aimé ça.  
Helsinki a changé le surnom de Arturo pour Arturito.   
Berlin a aimé ça.   
Arturito a changé son surnom pour Arturo Romane.   
Helsinki a changé le surnom de Arturo Romane pour Mon bichon.   
Rio a aimé ça. 

Mon bichon : Pourquoi je ne peux plus changer !?

Mon bichon : Putain ! 

Rio : Il faudrait que quelqu'un parmi nous soit un petit génie de l'informatique ! 

Rio : Oups. 

Helsinki a aimé ça.   
Monica a aimé ça.   
Le professeur a aimé ça. 

Berlin : Mon bichon, qu'en penses notre ami cinéphile ? 

Denver : Arturo est cinéphile ? Mec c'est dégueu.

Nairobi : Ce n'est pas moi qui lui explique.

Le professeur : Je passe. 

Tokyo : Nan. Oubliez. 

Oslo : Je pas espagnole. 

Helsinki : C'est ça. Et moi je suis hétérosexuel. 

Nairobi a aimé ça.

Denver : Sale cinéphile... 

Denver : Coucher avec un cinéma entier. 

Denver : T'es crade Arturo. 

Helsinki a aimé ça. 

Moscou : Cinéphile c'est quelqu'un qui connaît beaucoup de films. 

Denver : Et pédophile c'est quelqu'un qui connaît beaucoup d'enfants peut-être !?

Moscou : Les jeunes, je passe pour cette fois. 

Raquel Murillo : Vous voulez que je m'en charge ? 

Le Professeur : Vous feriez ça Raquel ? 

Raquel Murillo : Non. C'était pour voir si vous lisiez. 

Le Professeur : Pas mal. 

Raquel Murillo : J'attend votre café. 

Le professeur : Je préfèrerais un karaoké avec vous. 

Tokyo : Ça va vous manquez de rien ? Chips ? Boissons ? Préservatifs ? 

Nairobi a aimé ça.   
Denver a aimé ça. 

Mon bichon : Ah ça, cinéphile il ne sait pas ce que c'est mais préservatif, rien à expliquer ! 

Monica : C'est peut être à toi que j'aurais dû l'expliquer.

Tout le monde aime ça. 

Moscou : Garde la celle-ci fils.


	4. Chapter 4

Moscou : http//:Tokyo-mère-de-denver-c-sur.com

Moscou : Les jeunes, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ça. 

Denver : hein ? 

Tokyo : hein !? 

Helsinki : Deux ? 

Rio : Même moi je ne l'aurais pas tenté celle-là.  
Le Professeur a aimé ça. 

Nairobi : Attendez quoi ? 

Denver : Tokyo c'est ma mère ? 

Tokyo : Denver, on a même pas dix ans d'écart. 

Denver : C'est ma mère et en plus elle était mineur ! 

Tokyo : Moscou, un peu d'aide ? 

Denver : Maman, reste en dehors de ça.   
Berlin a aimé ça. 

Le professeur : Andrès, c'est un peu limite de venir simplement pour se moquer. 

Berlin : Peut être. Mais devant un tel déploiement d'âneries, que faire d'autre.   
Raquel Murillo a aimé ça. 

Le professeur : Inspectrice, vous aussi !?

Raquel Murillo : Pour une fois, je ne peux   
qu'approuver votre frère. 

Berlin : Un café Inspectrice ? 

Raquel Murillo : Lâchez l'affaire Fonollosa.   
Le professeur aime ça.

Tokyo : Pervers. 

Denver : Putain, j'ai faillit coucher avec ma mère ?! 

Moscou : Fils. Il faut que tu arrêtes les blogs.   
Nairobi a aimé ça. 

Monica : Je m'en charge. 

Tokyo : C'est ça. Gardes le.


	5. Chapter 5

Nairobi a créer une nouvelle conversation.   
Nairobi a ajouté Tokyo, Helsinki, Berlin. 

Berlin : Ma chère, que me vaux ce plaisir ? 

Nairobi a renommé cette conversation « Le premier qui a une touche avec le Professeur gagne. »   
Helsinki, Berlin, Tokyo ont aimé ça. 

Tokyo : Cinq mille chacun pour le gagnant ?

Berlin : Vendu. 

Helsinki a renommé la conversation « La chasse au Professeur est ouverte »  
Berlin a aimé ça. 

——

-Conversation de groupe - ( Denver, Rio, Moscou, Oslo, Helsinki, Berlin, Tokyo, Nairobi, le Professeur, Raquel Murillo, Monica, Mon bichon. ) 

Moscou : Bonjour les jeunes. J'espère que tout va bien. 

Le Professeur : Bonjour Moscou. Merci de ta prévenance, encore une fois. Tout va bien pour moi. Et toi ?

Moscou : Très bien Professeur. 

Tokyo : Moi Professeur, je meurs de froid. Vous auriez une solution ?

Berlin : Prends une couverture.   
Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille prendre un bain ensemble Sergio ? Comme lorsqu'on étaient enfants ? 

Nairobi : Vas-y avec Helsinki, Berlin.   
Dis donc prof. Je t'ai vu avec la chemise ouverte avant hier. Mais je n'ai pas vu la suite. C'est dommage non ?

Mon bichon : Je sens confusément que quelques chose m'échappe.   
Moscou, Denver, Oslo et Rio ont aimé ça. 

Helsinki : C'est des idiots. Professeur, venez me remontrer les Mouvements de musculation. J'ai mal compris. 

Oslo : Je te les montrerais cousin. 

Tokyo : Oslo je t'adore. 

Helsinki : Traître.   
Nairobi a aimé ça. 

La Professeur : Je ne sais pas à qui répondre en premier. 

Tokyo : Je suis votre préférée, c'est plutôt moi que vous devriez aider en priorité non ? 

Berlin : Pas de relations personnelles enfin. N'est-ce-pas ? 

Le professeur : Absolument. 

Helsinki : J'ai du mal à comprendre le terme «relation». Vous voulez bien passer à ma chambre m'expliquer ? C'est une langue tellement dure... 

Nairobi : Berlin va le faire, il a l'habitude des langues dures. 

Tokyo : Très classe.

Berlin : J'aurais dut t'étrangler jusqu'au bout. Et toi te balancer hors de la fabrique par la fenêtre. 

Nairobi : J'aurais du t'assommer plus tôt.

Tokyo : Et j'aurais dû te tirer dessus avec des balles tiens. 

Raquel Murillo : Bonjour. Professeur. Un café. Maintenant. 

Le professeur : J'arrive. 

Nairobi :... 

Helsinki : Du coup, elle a gagné ? 

Berlin : Voilà pourquoi je desteste les femmes. 

——— 

Le professeur a commencé une discussion privée avec Raquel Murillo. 

Le professeur : Merci pour le coup de main tout à l'heure. 

Raquel Murillo : C'est tout naturel.

Le professeur : Combien vous doivent-ils ? 

Raquel Murillo : Cinq milles chacun. 

Le professeur : Ça fait beaucoup de café. 

Raquel Murillo : On partage ?

Le professeur : Riche comme je suis, gardez-les. Salariée que vous êtes. 

Raquel Murillo : Très spirituel.   
Pour le café, qu'en pensez-vous ? 

Le professeur : Vingt heure chez vous ? 

Raquel Murillo : Ce n'est plus l'heure d'un café ça, Professeur. 

La Professeur : Non. 

Raquel Murillo : Je vous attendrais.


	6. Chapter 6

Nairobi : Berlin ! Bordel de merde mais tu t'es crus ou ? Je ne suis pas femme de ménage ! T'as laissé traîner tes enveloppes de sandwichs sur la table ? Alors ça y est je suis une femme je nettoie c'est ça ?   
Tokyo a aimé ça. 

Nairobi : Répond trou du cul ! 

Nairobi : He Fonollosa ! Répond ! 

Berlin : Nairobi. 

Nairobi : Vas-y, tu as une phrase puis je t'incendie ! 

Berlin : Je suis d'accord. C'est un travail de femme. 

Rio : Ouh !!! 

Denver : Oh 

Tokyo : Ça va saigner... 

Raquel Murillo : Je ne vous le fait pas dire. 

Moscou : Denver, ne regardes pas. 

Nairobi : Les femmes elles se sont battues dix fois plus tu m'entend, DIX FOIS PLUS pour ne pas être asservis par DES PORCS MACHO COMME TOI, par des PETITES BITES qui pensaient être MIEUX QU'ELLES !!! Les femmes elles ont FORCÉ LES BOULANGERIES PENDANT LA GUERRE, les femmes, les femmes elles ACCOUCHENT POUR CRÉER LA VIE, et YEN A BIEN UNE QUI A ACCOUCHÉ DE TA SALE FACE !   
Alors Andrès de Fonollosa, tu vas putain de nettoyer tes merdes sinon je te jure que je te les fait rentrer dans tout les orifices de ton corps par ordre alphabétique ! Je ne suis PAS UNE PUTAIN DE BONICHE pauvre CON !!!   
Tokyo et Raquel Murillo ont aimé ça. 

Nairobi : Bah alors, plus rien ? 

Nairobi : RÉPOND !!! 

Nairobi : Je vais te tirer dans la bouche un jours tu verras.   
Berlin a aimé ça. 

Nairobi : Pourquoi t'a aimé ? T'es tellement con que tu confond les boutons ? 

Berlin : Non. J'ai simplement dit ça parce que j'aime te voir t'énerver. 

Berlin : C'est très sexy. 

Berlin : Ça fait tigresse. 

Tokyo :...

Nairobi : Pauvre... Con. 

Berlin : Un café Nairobi ? 

Nairobi : Non. Le bureau. Maintenant. 

Berlin : À vos ordre Madames.   
Nairobi a aimé ça. 

Denver : J'ai rien compris papa.   
Olso a aimé ça. 

Moscou : Tu comprendras plus tard fiston. Tu comprendras plus tard...


	7. Partie 7

Raquel Marquina : Bien. 

Raquel Marquina : Vous disposez d'une minute avant que je ne vous incendie tous par ordre alphabétique. 

Raquel Marquina : QUI a changé mon pseudonyme. 

Berlin : Je vois. Ça fait de vous ma belle soeur ? 

Raquel Marquina : C'est vous ? Tant mieux. J'aurais moins de scrupules à vous tirer dessus.   
Nairobi a aimé ça. 

Berlin : Ce n'est pas moi. C'est Helsinki qui change les pseudos. 

Helsinki : Oui, mais moi Raquel me fait un peu peur. Promis, c'est pas moi.   
Raquel Murillo a aimé ça. 

Le professeur : Toutes mes excuses Inspectrice. Rio a dut recommencer ses enfantillages. 

Denver : Enfantillages ? 

Moscou : Je crois qu'il faut qu'il règle ça entre adultes. Ne les interromps pas Denver. 

Raquel Marquina : Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne penses pas que votre fils soit à ce niveau en informatique. Il n'est pas sur la liste. 

Moscou : Bien. 

Raquel Marquina : Vous si. 

Moscou : Moins bien. 

Nairobi : Je ne te le fais pas dire... 

Raquel Marquina : Tiens, Mademoiselle Nairobi. Vous êtes là. 

Nairobi : Oui. Mais non. Je dois y aller. 

Nairobi : Bisous. 

Raquel Marquina : Bien. Nairobi, Denver, Moscou, Berlin, Helsinki. Désolée de vous avoir malmené. C'était pour voir si le vrai coupable se dénoncerait pour vous épargner ma colère. Je vois que non. Un mot à dire ?

Le Professeur : Oui. Comment ? Par curiosité. 

Denver : Comment quoi ? 

Nairobi : Denver ferme-la on t'expliquera après.   
Tout le monde a aimé ça. 

Raquel Marquina : Seul vous et Tokyo connaissez votre patronyme. 

Le Professeur : Effectivement. 

Raquel Marquina : Professeur. 

Le Professeur : Inspectrice 

Raquel Marquina : Laissez donc mon pseudonyme ainsi.   
Le professeur a aimé ça.


	8. Partie 8

Alison Parker a rejoint le groupe. 

Rachel Murillo : Bonjour Mademoiselle Parker. Tout va bien ?  
Le professeur a aimé ça. 

Rio : Tout va bien. C'est une petite pute. Comme lorsqu'elle est entrée.   
Berlin a aimé ça. Tokyo a aimé ça. 

Nairobi : C'est comme ça qu'on parlent des femmes qui sont courageuses !!!???

Helsinki : En tout cas, moi c'est comme ça que je parle d'Arturito.   
Oslo a aimé ça. Berlin a aimé ça. Raquel Murillo a aimé ça. 

Arturo -Mon bichon- : Inspectrice ? Vous êtes de leurs avis maintenant ? 

Raquel Murillo : Ne soyez pas ridicule. Mon doigts a ripé. 

Alison Parker : Euh. Allô je suis là. 

Berlin : Aussi pénible que Tokyo, je ne pensais pas ça possible. 

Le Professeur : Inspectrice, quelle menteuse vous faites. Et sans rougir en plus. Admettez que ça vous a fait rire. 

Alison Parker : Ah mais on m'ignore carrément en fait.

Raquel Murillo : Faites moi l'admettre Salva. 

Nairobi : Là, je suis presque sûr que ça devient sexuel comme conversation. 

Helsinki : Comme toujours...   
Moscou a aimé ça. 

Alison Parker : Mais, vous savez de qui je suis la fille ?! 

Le Professeur : C'est un défi Inspectrice ?

Raquel Murillo : Pourquoi, vous ne vous sentez pas de taille ?

Nairobi : Là. C'est sexuel. 

Denver : Même moi je vois. 

Le professeur : Je peux vous battre sur le plan personnel et professionnel.

Raquel Murillo : Qui a dit que c'était personnel ? 

Le professeur : Vous venez de le faire.  
Nairobi a aimé ça.

Raquel Murillo : Bien joué. 

Le Professeur : Vous êtes trop sûre de vous Inspectrice. 

Alison Parker : Ma combinaison est sale, si ça intéresse quelqu'un de savoir comment va la fille de l'ambassadeur. 

Raquel Murillo : Mais vous adorez ça. 

Le Professeur : Je ne peux pas nier.

Denver :... ils sont partis ?

Nairobi : Ils sont partis faire des bébés. 

Denver : hein ?

Moscou : Nairobi, je t'interdit de lui expliquer ça. 

Monica : C'est un peu tard...

Alison Parker : Ma combinaison pue. Mais tout le monde s'en fou. 

Artorito : La mienne aussi.

( Merci encore aux commentaires et à l'amour. Vous faire sourire est un plaisir ❤️ )


	9. Chapter 9

[ EH OUI ! SURPRISE ! Imaginons que pour la saison deux débarque un nouveau bras cassé... ]

Washington a rejoint la conversation. 

Raquel Murillo : Vous êtes encore beaucoup comme ça ? 

Denver : Pourquoi ? 

Raquel Murillo : Pour savoir si j'augmente ma dose de calmant, ou si avec 200mg je vous supporterais tout. 

Andrés de Fonollosa : J'ai toujours su que vous étiez une hystérique.

Raquel Murillo : Vous êtes sûr ? 

Le Professeur : Vous pourriez tenter de vous entendre ? 

Andrés de Fonollosa : Oh oui, complètement sûr. 

Le Professeur : Par accident même ? 

Raquel Murillo: Bien, vous l'aurez voulu.

Washington : Whoa vous êtes tous supers énergiques !

Nairobi : Oh un deuxième Denver...

Denver : Je croyais qu'il s'appelait Washington ?

Washington : Moi aussi je croyais que je m'appelais Washington. Ça a changé ?

Le Professeur : Non. Et Nairobi, ne les perd pas. Tu vois bien qu'ils ont un peu de mal pour cette fois. 

Tokyo : Mais si c'était juste cette fois Professeur de mon cœur. 

Nairobi : Ils sont débiles sur la longueur. C'est ça leur talent.

Andrés de Fonollosa : Allons petit frère, j'apprends à connaître ma belle sœur c'est tout.

Raquel Murillo : Votre belle soeur ? Non mais d'où vous sortez ça ?

Rio : Bah oui. Le frère du Prof.

Nairobi : Donc votre beau frère. 

Raquel Murillo : Oh putain oui. 

Andrés de Fonollosa : Eh oui. 

Raquel Murillo : Je vais passer à 300mg.

Andrés de Fonollosa : Névrosée.

Raquel Murillo : Misogyne.

Andrés de Fonollosa : Hystérique. 

Raquel Murillo : Psychopathe.

Andrés de Fonollosa : C'est votre manière à vous de me draguer, toutes ces flatteries ? 

Le Professeur : Dites moi si je vous gêne.

Washington a changer son pseudo en : Denver-Washington. 

Denver-Washington : Voilà ! C'est plus clair comme ça. 

Denver : Heeeey salut moi !

Tokyo : Misère...

Andrés de Fonollosa : Je ne parle pas aux cons. 

Raquel Murillo : Pour une fois, je suis Fonollosa.

Andrés de Fonollosa : Charmé.

Raquel Murillo : Je vais épouser votre frère.

Andrés de Fonollosa : Encore plus charmé. 

Le Professeur : Bon. Vous l'aurez voulu. Washington, je t'assigne à Berlin. 

Denver-Washington : Super ! Fofo, j'ai hâte que toi et moi on fasse de grandes choses !

Andrés de Fonollosa : Fofo ? 

Nairobi : « Tu » ?

Tokyo : Des grandes choses il a déjà du mal à en faire tout seul alors avec un tel boulet...

Andrés de Fonollosa : Non mais, Sergio. C'est une blague ? 

Raquel Murillo : Peut-importe : c'est très drôle. 

Andrés de Fonollosa : Vous ne vous en mêlez pas. 

Nairobi : Non Inspectrice, faites comme nous et savourez.

Denver-Washington : Hâte qu'on commence ! 

Andrés de Fonollosa : À l'aide.


	10. Partie 10

[ Merci ❤️ ]

Tokyo : J'avais une question, Prof.

Le Professeur : Oui Tokyo ?

Tokyo : L'inspectrice et toi. Vous allez vraiment vous marier ?

Nairobi : Oui ça m'intéresse aussi ça.

Denver-Washington : Ouais !

Denver : Regardez le dire ouais alors qu'il comprend rien celui là.

Nairobi : Parce que toi tu comprends quelque chose peut-être ?

Denver : Non, mais du coup, je dis pas ouais.

Tokyo : Je suis aveuglée par une telle logique.

Le Professeur : Arrêtez un peu.

Denver : Ouais ! 

Nairobi : Et le voilà qui commence à dire ouais. 

Tokyo : On entend plus Berlin ?

Andrés de Fonollosa : Non. 

Nairobi : Tu boudes, « Fofo » ? 

Andrés de Fonollosa : C'est bon Sergio, j'ai comprit, la punition a assez duré, enlève-moi ce débile des pattes. 

Denver-Washington : Ahah, j'adore ton humour   
Fofo !

Andrés de Fonollosa : À l'aide.

Raquel Murillo : J'aurais presque pitié de vous. 

Andrés de Fonollosa : Tu vois, même la connasse frigide a pitié ! 

Raquel Murillo : Je retire. Bien fait.

Denver-Washington : Ouais ! 

Nairobi : Ça va encore être épique cette équipe.

Helsinki : Jolie allitération.

Tokyo : Helsinki ? 

Rio : Hein ?

Denver-Washington : Ouais !

Le Professeur : Vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais engagé Helsinki si il n'avait pas eu un QI à trois chiffres ?

Rio : Oui.

Nairobi : Oui.

Denver-Washington : Ouais !

Raquel Murillo : Totalement.

Tokyo : Complètement.

Andrés de Fonollosa : Ça ne serait pas la première fois. Tu as bien engagé Tokyo. 

Tokyo : Connard. 

Helsinki : Surprise.

Denver-Washington : Ouais !

Andrés de Fonollosa : Lui. Il va passer par la fenêtre.


End file.
